


Lipstick Ladies

by Katcher



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy finally makes up her mind that she's going to kiss Miss Angie Martinelli, she goes for it head first. But what she doesn't realize, is that Angie borrowed her lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Ladies

For months they’ve been dancing around each other. Peggy knows it and she suspects that Angie feels the connection too. She’s never felt this way before. Sure there was Steve, but she was only with him for a short time, and nothing she had ever felt for him even remotely resembled what she feels for Angie. It was just high time that she got over herself and her fears and told the woman how she felt.

Entering her apartment, she’s not surprised to see Angie already there on her bed. She glances up from the script she’d been reading to see Peggy at the door. A warm smile is thrown her way and she drops the script beside her in favor of greeting Peggy with a hug.

“Pegs, you won’t believe what happened today! I went to that audition that I told you about and I did fantastic. The casting department looked so pleased when I finished and even the other girls that were auditioning congratulated me. I can’t wait to hear back from them, and guess what else,” At this point, Peggy tuned out. She focused on the woman in front of her. The way her eyes lit up as she talked animatedly. The way her cheek dimpled when she smiled. The little giggle that came out when she remembered a particularly funny portion of her day. Peggy was smitten. Boy was she ever.

Before she lost her courage, she made up her mind to kiss the woman right then and there. She barely caught the last few words about some lucky lipstick before grabbing Angie’s cheeks in her hands. She quieted immediately and smiled softly at her. Peggy leaned in and finally kissed her after months of trying to repress her feelings for the other woman. She was just beginning to feel Angie kiss her back when she started to feel dizzy.

“Did you say something about lipstick?” She was barely able to slur the sentence out before falling backwards, thankfully onto the bed.

“Yeah. I didn’t think you would mind Pegs. I’m so sorry. I borrowed that great shade of red you always wear,” That was the last thing Peggy heard before she blacked out.

* * *

 

When Peggy started to awaken she was keenly aware of the awkward position she was laying in. Her feet were still planted on the floor and her body was merely leaned back onto the bed. She was momentarily confused until she remembered the kiss from before. Smiling she looked around for Angie.

Not finding her, she stood slowly and made her way towards the bathroom. She could hear muffled crying coming from within and gently pushed the door open.

“Angie? Is that you?” The girl in question looked up sharply and leapt to her feet only to throw herself at the brunette.

“Oh, Peggy! I thought you were dead! You kissed me and then you started to get all pale and you were talking funny and I didn’t know what to do. Then you laid down and you just got so still and it was the most awful position for someone to just lie in. I thought you were dead and I thought I’d killed you and I didn’t know what to do. Oh I’m so glad you’re alive.”

Peggy took in the distressed girl. There were tear tracks on her cheeks and what was left of Peggy’s lipstick on her lips. She looked gorgeous, even like this. Peggy leaned in to peck her lips and pulled back to smile at her.

“I’m fine. I must have been dizzy from skipping lunch or something. You did nothing wrong. And that lipstick is killer on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fanfiction ever. Let me know if you find any mistakes or if you have a prompt for me!


End file.
